It is common for various gases to be treated to remove impurities therefrom. For example, ambient air may contain impurities in the form of organics and/or microorganisms in the form of airborne or other gas entrained contaminations or pollutants or other impurities. In some instances, it is desirable to remove or eliminate these impurities before subsequent use of the gas or releasing the gas into the environment.
There are a number of known treatment technologies for treating gases to remove or eliminate impurities. Many of these technologies, however, are costly to purchase, operate, and maintain. In addition, they are often time consuming and relatively inefficient, and/or ineffective in their treatment of the impurities within the gas. For example, one known treatment method is to pass the gas to be treated through a filter. However, filtration of the impurities from the gas is limited by the pore size in the filter media and the ability of the filter to entrap impurities. That is, if the impurities (e.g., organics or microorganisms) are smaller than the pore size of the filter media the impurities will pass through the filter media.